The Biostatistics Shared Resource (BSR) has been an integral component in the research endeavor of the UWCCC for over 30 years. Faculty members of the BSR are essential collaborative members in each of the six Scientific Programs. The mission of the BSR is to promote excellence in cancer research at UWCCC by providing crucial biostatistical support and expertise and by collaborating with UWCCC members in research ranging from laboratory, to clinical, to population science. The Specific Aims of the BSR are 1) to continue high quality Biostatistics collaboration by valuing an interdisciplinary approach to science, by dedicating effort to collaboration with UWCCC members, and by building synergy between collaborative and methodological statistical research; and 2) to ensure cost-effective Biostatistics collaboration by matching BSR faculty and staff with disease areas, standardizing operations and data analysis tools, drawing on the wealth of faculty expertise, and refining management structure. To address these Aims, BSR staff contribute to UWCCC research design, development, data analysis, and communication of results. BSR staff facilitate the selection of adequate study subjects, assist in the identification of suitable study endpoints, provide sample size estimations or power analyses, conduct and provide interim monitoring for studies, analyze results for presentation of research findings at scientific meetings, and prepare final technical reports for scientific publication. Over 178 collaborative publications and 54 funded collaborative UWCCC member's grants during 2012-2016 not only attest to the value of the BSR, but also serve as documentation of the BSR's contribution to UWCCC research. Biomedical researchers at UW-Madison, and at other NCI designated cancer centers, have adopted this model of collaboration, instead of mere consultation. The BSR responds to the evolving needs and research capacity of the UWCCC by proactively adding and realigning biostatistics faculty members and masters-level statisticians/data analysts. Collaboration with UWCCC members generates new ideas for statistical methodology research and promotes statistical theory and methodology development. These new ideas are used to solve the original scientific questions, completing the full cycle of collaboration and scientific interaction. The BSR continues to serve as a model of very productive interaction at the UWCCC and remains a highly utilized and impactful resource with a considerable number of collaborative grants and publications. The BSR and its staff of highly trained biostatisticians who provide extensive collaborative and independent cancer research and education, are critical to the UWCCC's mission of lessening the burden of cancer in our catchment and beyond.